leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Petrel
| colors=yes | eyes=Black | hair=Purple | gender=Male | hometown=Unknown | region=Johto | relatives=Unknown | trainer=yes | trainerclass= | game=yes | generation= , | games=Gold, Silver, , HeartGold, SoulSilver | leader=no | type=no | elite=no | team=yes | teamname=Team Rocket| teamrank= | brain=no | anime=no | |pv=yes |pvnum=PG04 |pvname=The Lake of Rage }} Petrel (Japanese: ラムダ Lambda) is one of the four Team Rocket s introduced in . At that time, all three male Executives were not easily distinguishable, and Petrel was not given a name and visual design to distinguish him from Archer and Proton until . In the games In , Petrel is apparently Team Rocket's master of disguise. He is first seen dressing as Giovanni and then battled in the Team Rocket HQ. After this, a will imitate Petrel's voice to allow the player to progress. In Goldenrod Radio Tower, he uses his disguise skills again, this time dressed as the Radio Tower Director. Petrel's motives on Team Rocket are more mild-mannered, as he freely gives out information such as passwords and the location of the Director. He even considers himself a "nice guy" and hands over the Basement Key. Though he believes that the player can't use the information, it is his giving out of this information that leads to many of Team Rocket's defeats. In , Petrel served in much the same role, although he did not disguise himself as Giovanni and he did not have a name or visual design to distinguish him from the other male Executives. Pokémon First battle 1584 |class=Rocket |name=Executive |game=GSC |location=Team Rocket HQ |locationname=Team Rocket's Hideout |pokemon=3}} | | | Second battle 2160 |class=Rocket |name=Executive |game=GSC |location=Goldenrod Radio Tower |pokemon=6}} | | | | | | First battle 880 |class=Executive |name=Petrel |game=HGSS |location=Team Rocket HQ |pokemon=3}} | | | Second battle 1200 |class=Executive |name=Petrel |game=HGSS |location=Goldenrod Radio Tower |pokemon=6}} | | | | | | Quotes Team Rocket HQ *Before battle :"What? Who are you? This is the office of our leader, Giovanni. Since disbanding Team Rocket three years ago, he has been in training. But we're certain he will be back some day to assume command again. That's why we're standing guard. I won't let anyone disturb this place!" *Being defeated :"I… I couldn't do a thing… Giovanni, please forgive me…" *After being defeated :"No, I can't let this affect me. I have to inform the others…" Goldenrod Radio Tower *Before battle :"Y-you! You came to rescue me?" :"Is that what you were expecting? Wrong! I'm an imposter! I pretended to be the real thing to prepare for our takeover. Do you want to know where we hid the real Director? Sure, I'll tell you. But only if you can beat me!" *Being defeated :"OK, OK. I'll tell you where he is."'' *After being defeated :"We stashed the real Director in the underground warehouse. It's at the far end of the Underground. But I doubt you'll get that far." Team Rocket HQ *Disguised as Giovanni :"Muhahaha, we've been waiting for you. So, you are … Me? You don't know who I am? It is me, Giovanni. The majestic Giovanni himself! Wahahaha! …Huh? I don't sound anything like Giovanni? I don't even look like Giovanni? How come? I've worked so hard to mimic him!" *Before battle :"I am a Team Rocket Executive! You must be trying to sneak into the radio-transmitter room. Well, that's not going to happen. That room is protected with a special password. The password is "Hail Giovanni". Surprised to hear it from me? Knowing the password won't help you though. The door won't open unless I say the password. It only reacts to my voice." *After sending out last Pokémon :"Hey, you're good!" *Last Pokémon low on health :"Wow, strong!" *Being defeated :"I… I couldn't do a thing… Giovanni, please forgive me…" *After being defeated :"Since disbanding Team Rocket three years ago, our Giovanni has been missing. But we're certain he's been waiting for the right time for our revival... Wahahaha! Losing to you won't change the fact that you are unable to get in the radio-transmitter room! You need my voice to unlock it!" Goldenrod Radio Tower *Disguised as the Director :"Ahem, do you hear me? ...I am the Director. We have decided to broadcast wonderful shows to praise Team Rocket! Everyone, I don't want to hear you complain. Just do a good job to... Yikes! I am busy impersonating the... Who are you? ...Oh no, it's you again, ?" *Before battle :"No, no, no! I was pretending to be the Director to influence the entire region to support Team Rocket! This time I won't hold back! Give me all you've got!" *After sending out last Pokémon :"What? Am I losing?" *Last Pokémon low on health :"Hey, wait, are you serious?!" *Being defeated :"OK, OK. I'll tell you where he is." *After being defeated :"Listen carefully. We stashed the real Director in the underground warehouse. It's at the far end of the Goldenrod Tunnel. I am a nice guy. I will give you the Basement Key to get to the underground warehouse. Take it with gratitude!" :"Hahaha... I doubt a child like you'll get that far." Sprites In the anime Pokémon Generations ]] Petrel appeared in The Lake of Rage. He confronted Lance during his and 's infiltration of the Team Rocket HQ, and attempted to stop the former . However, his was easily defeated by . After being backed into a corner, Petrel was finished off by a group of recently-rescued . Pokémon to battle Lance's Dragonite, but it was easily defeated by Dragonite's . Weezing's only known move is .}} Voice actors In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Petrel appears alongside the other three Executives. He, along with his teammates, take control of Team Rocket from Carr, saying that they will stay true to 's intentions. In this series, Petrel is a master of disguise, and has the ability to quickly disguise himself as any person he has met. Petrel uses his Koffing to attack and Clair at the Dragon's Den, but loses and has his Plate stolen. Later, he attacks Silver and Eusine at the Johto Safari Zone to recover the Plate he lost. Using his Pokémon, Petrel gains an advantage over the two and nearly sends them off a bridge. However, Silver manages to rise up from the water, defeat Petrel, and take the two Plates he had with him. Using his disguise skills, Petrel manages to escape from Silver's grasp. Later, he joins his teammates to finish their plan to capture the Mythical Pokémon . They arrive at the Ruins of Alph and witness battling Arceus. After Arceus sends them all to the Sinjoh Ruins, the Four Generals restrain Arceus and force it onto the Mystri Stage. Using its great powers, they force Arceus to create the Legendary Pokémon , , and . While Archer, Ariana, and Proton start tearing up at the thought of pleasing Giovanni, Petrel reveals to Silver that he knows that he is the son of their boss. He reveals to Silver that he intends to betray his teammates by lying to Giovanni by telling him that Archer, Proton, and Ariana attacked Silver. With this information, Giovanni would destroy the three while Petrel would become Team Rocket's second-in-command for acting like he was protecting Silver. Despite being blinded by Petrel's Golbat, Silver manages to escape his grasp and fly to where Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina and still being created. Using himself as a distraction, Silver manages to stall the Four Generals long enough for Gold and Crystal to destroy the Pokémon Arceus was forced to create. Now freed from their control, Arceus uses its powers to send Petrel and his teammates flying. As Archer begins to lose his mind, Petrel becomes scared and decides to escape. Knowing that his teammates would stop him if he appeared as himself, Petrel decides to disguise himself as Giovanni so that he can walk freely. Before his plan can be executed, the real Giovanni arrives and stops him. After the battle with Arceus had ended, Petrel attempted to escape once more by disguising himself as Bugsy. Gold quickly notices him, and Lance captures Petrel by having his lift him up in the air. When Gold asks how a coward like Petrel could defeat him, Lance reveals that it was because Petrel disguised himself as . Pokémon that he relies on for battling his enemies. They were first used to attack Silver and Clair at the Whirl Islands. Silver managed to defeat them and take the Plate one was holding. Later, they were used to stop Silver from reaching the Pokémon Arceus was creating. None of Koffing's moves are known.}} was first used to battle Silver at the Johto Safari Zone. Using its powerful jaws, Raticate nearly sent Silver and Eusine falling off a bridge. Later, it was used to stop Silver from reaching the Pokémon Arceus was creating. Raticate's only known moves is .}} is Petrel's mode of . It was first used to battle Silver at the Johto Safari Zone. Later, it restrained Arceus and pulled it into the Mystri Stage. Petrel later used it to blind Silver by licking it with its long tongue, blinding his eyes and paralyzing his throat with its venom. Golbat's known moves are and .}} In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga Petrel's role in Jō's Big Adventure becomes a bit similar to the games. Jō meets Petrel in the Lake of Rage where he has a Tag Battle with Jō and Lance. Later, he is seen in Team Rocket's hideout watching Jō battle the grunts. Pokémon along with Ariana's in a Tag Battle against Jō and Lance. It was beaten by 's . None of Raticate's moves are known.}} In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Petrel in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Supporter|enset=Undaunted|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=78/90|jpsetlink=Undaunted|jpset=Reviving Legends|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=076/080|jpset2=Tyranitar Constructed Standard Deck|jpnum2=018/019}} Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Members of Team Rocket Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Pokémon Generations characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Poison-type Trainers de:Lambda es:Petrel fr:Lambda it:Maxus ja:ラムダ zh:拉姆達